transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulkhead (Prime)
Bulkhead is a member of Team Prime and the Guardian of Miko Nakadai, former Wrecker, who severed with his best friend, Wheeljack, but he quits the Wreckers to join Optimus Prime on Earth. Physical Appearance Robot Mode Bulkhead one of the largest and strongest Autobots on Team Prime. He is a mostly dark green and black Autobot. Alt Mode He transformers into a dark green SUV looking car. Personality and Traits Bulkhead is a mostly nice Autobot with a bit less intelligence than others, but he makes it up in brute strength. History Season One= On Earth, Bulkhead along with the other Autobots when to help Cliffjumper, but they arrived Cliffjumper was already captured a slain by Starscream. Later, helped Arcee and Bumblebee by scaring of the Vehicons that the chasing them. Bulkhead was also at the base when Jack, Raf, and Miko were brought in. Miko asked many questions about him and thought he as cool.Darkness Rising, Part 1 |-|Season Two= After Optimus Prime had a case of amnesia and reverted back to Orion Pax, Megatron made Optimus think the Decepticons were good guys, much to Bulkheads dismay. Of course, all the Autobots weren't exactly thrilled about this, but Bulkhead seemed to be the most affected. Orion Pax, Part 1 After a while, Optimus goes back to being himself again, but not until after decoding some of the Iacon Database for Megatron. Thinking he's detecting an Iacon homing beacon, he and Bumblebee investigate, only to find it was a trap. Bumblebee lost his T-cog, the organ that allows Cybertronians to scan and transform. Bulkhead believes that none of the Autobots should transform until Bumblebee got his cog back. Unfortunately, Arcee shot down that idea. Operation Bumblebee, Part 1 After Bumblebee got his T-cog back, it was business as usual. But Agent Fowler reported that Wheeljack was back on Earth, along with a new Decepticon, Dreadwing, who just happened to be Skyquakes twin. Dreadwing captured Bulkhead after he and Wheeljack tried to blow up Dreadwing. So he decided to strap Bulkhead to an oil rig and strap a bomb to Bulkhead. Optimus convinced Dreadwing to disarm the bomb, with only one Cybertronian second left. But then Dreadwing pushes a button and sets off at least 5 more bombs. Loose Cannons Bulkhead gets caught on the Decepticon Warship, only to bump into Starscream, who at this time has gone rouge. Starscream taunts Bulkhead about Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead loses it. He jumps Starscream and kills him, but it's only Starscreams clone. (One of them, anyway.) He finds the Warships Engine, and blows it up. He returns to the Autobot base and sees Airachnid in an Insecticon Stasis pod. Armada Chasing after an Iacon relic, Bulkhead encounters the Insecticon Hardshell, who taunts Bulkhead about how he's "extinguished more than a few Wreckers in my time". So Bulkhead punches him out. He finds the relic, only to find that its Tox-en, an extremely dangerous form of Energon. He throws it into a volcano so the Decepticons can't get it. Hardshell shoots him, knocking him into a Groundbridge. His legs ended up getting paralyzed for a while. Toxicity |-|Beast Hunters= Hiding After leaving the base, Bulkhead and Miko go into hiding and Bulkhead drives them to the Wrecker meeting spot in hopes of meeting with Wheeljack.Darkmount, NV After a long wait, Wheeljack shows up, after escaping the Decepticons. Vehicons head to their location unaware they Wheeljack discovered their tracker and the trio then set off explosions killing the Decepticons.Scattered They then head to a Energon mine decided that blowing it up would be the best way for the others to find them. While setting out the explosions, they were attacked by a metal dragon. During the fight, Bulkhead punched it in it's head and Wheeljack set off a grenade under it's feet, which hardly harmed the beast. Wheeljack lures it into the mine and sets off the explosions which couldn't get the beast off them, until they were rescued by Ultra Magnus and brought back to the the Harbinger and most of Team Prime.Prey Assault on Darkmount During the attack on Darkmount, Bulkhead and Wheeljack provided the diversion by tossing grenades at the Darkmount's base. They were caught by Shockwave. Megatron's orders they were to be executed, but it was interpreted when Optimus joined the battle. With Optimus's return, they over throw the Decepticons and destroyed their base. Later, all of Team Prime were at a human military where Ultra Magnus returned leadership back the Optimus and was officially welcomed to Team Prime.Rebellion Beast Hunters When Wheeljack lobbed a ball of scrap metal at Bulkhead, he wasn't ready and it bounded of his chest, almost hitting Miko. Later, Bulkhead was taken to Scotland with Wheeljack under Ultra Magnus's command.Project Predacon While in Scotland, things get tenses between Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack and Bulkhead tries to defuses to situation and keep the team on track of the mission. They get trap in the cave when Predaking returns after them and Bulkhead lets Miko go to safety. Eventually, they face him and during the fight, Wheeljack tries to toss a grenade in to its mouth but it lands near him and Magnus. After they loose the fossil, to come back to the surface and see Miko wearing the Apex Armor and a crushing the Decepticons, but the moving and cause Starscream to run away. Once there are done, Wheeljack takes break from the team making Bulkhead worried about him.Chain of Command Before Bulkhead returns to the base in Ultra Magus's ship, Wheeljack tells Arcee that Ultra Magnus isn't the one that making him mad, it Bulkhead because he's going soft. By the time they arrive, Wheeljack is already talked into staying and makes up with him.Plus One }}}} References